gpabarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Exterminated
Whovians Rejoice! The Doctor may have 2 hearts but you’ll need 2 livers to finish this drinking game. Rules are simple: #Watch an entire season (Including the Christmas Special), It will take you roughly between 10 and 11 hours ;) #Follow the General Rules, Doctor Specific Rules, And Christmas Special Rules #Enjoy your time as the Doctors Drunken Companion! Note: For Tennant fans if you choose the 4th season, you must also watch all 4 Tennant Specials, all with extra rules. General Rules Drink Once: *Every time the Sonic Screwdriver is used *Every time the Psychic Paper is used *TARDIS Materializes *TARDIS De-Materializes *Doctor says: **“I’m here to help” **“Run” **“Time can’t be rewritten” **“Time can be rewritten” **“It’s a fixed point in time” **“Wibbly-Wobbley” **“Spacey-Wacey” **“Timey Wimey” **"Trust Me" *Doctor talks about being a time lord *Again if he mentions being the last of the time lords *When the doctor talks about the universe as if it were a person *Some flirts with the Doctor *Again if the Doctor is clueless *When Jack flirts with someone *Meet a historical figure *Tea is mentioned *Time War is mentioned *Doctor having 2 hearts is mentioned *Someone dramatically screams Doctor *When the Doctor is an enemy of Britain *When the Doctor and Companion hug *Im the Doctor Theme Song plays *When Bananas are mentioned *Cyberman says "Upgraded", "Delete", "Become like us" *When something is impossible, as stated by the doctor *Reference to what number of doctor we're on *When a rule for being a doctor companion is mentioned Drink Twice: *If the Doctor Regenerates *When the Sonic screwdriver doesn't work *When the Psychic paper doesn't work *First sight of a DALEK, drink and say “God damn it” *Doctor Says “Don’t blink” *Dalek says “EX-TER-MIN-ATE” *Someone says “It's bigger on the inside” Drink Thrice: *Someone asks “Doctor Who?” Doctor Specific Rules 9th Doctor *Bad Wolf Reference *Fantastic! *The TARDIS lands in Cardiff *Stupid Apes *The Doctor rolls his eyes *Domestics Joke *Are you my mommy? *Says “pleasure" *Sarcastically smiles *When he would make a good dalek *Harriet Jones introduces herself *Brilliant! *Everybody lives! *Rose makes the doctor smile *Dogs with no noses 10th Doctor *The Doctor apologizes *Brilliant *What?? *Rose and Doctor have a moment *Jack Harkness dies *Martha is generally a badass *Donna yells at the doctor *Allons-y *Molto Bene *I'm so sorry *Saxon *Doctor gets called Spaceman *Well… *Oh YES *Doctor wears glasses *Doctor wears orange spacesuit 11th Doctor *Come along pond *Sexual Reference by River *Geronimo *Bowties are cool *Fezzes are cool *Hello Sweetie *Spoilers *Silence will fall *The Ponds fight *The girl who waited *A crack is scene *Clever Boy *Souffles are mentioned *Eye Patch Lady shows herself *The Pandorica opens *I Am the Doctor music plays *Rory dies *Adjusts his bowtie *Jammy Dodgers *When the doctor has a plan or doesn’t have a plan *Tardis is referred to as a Snog Box *Clara throws the doctor off, or gets him flustered Christmas Special Rules Each special has its own additional rules, follow these when watching your season’s special Season 1: The Christmas Invasion *When the TARDIS Crashes *When the Doctor loses his hand *When a Christmas tree tries to kill them *When Santa is evil *When the Doctor Yells *When the Doctor excretes regeneration magic Season 2: The Runaway Bride *When the TARDIS is in a high speed chase *When Donna gets zapped into the TARDIS *When Santa is evil *When Donna has to stop the Doctor *When Empress of the Racnoss refuses the Doctors Offer Season 3: Voyage of the Damned *When Doctor lets Astrid come with him in the TARDIS *When Astrid/Kylie Minogue dies *When Astrid Kisses the Doctor *When the Titanic hits the TARDIS *When the Queen of England thanks the Doctor Season 4: All 4 Specials from 2008-2010 *When the “New Doctor” knows something that only the Doctor would know, *such as the TARDIS, his screwdriver *When the King Cyberman dies *When Double decker teleports *When Doctor mentions bicycles *Water spews from someones mouth *When the Doctor makes the biggest sacrifice *Drink for every companion on the “farewell tour” *Drink for the 4 knocks Season 5: A Christmas Carol *When the Doctor shows “scrooge” character his past *When they flashback to an old Christmas *When the fish float through the sky *When the girl sings *When the Ponds complain about the Doctor Season 6: The Doctor, The Widow, and the Wardrobe *When the Doctor is overly enthusiastic about the house *When a character travels through the portal box *When a tree comes alive *When the Mother saves the day *When the doctor wears the spacesuit the wrong way *When the doctor goes into the wrong Police box Season 7: The Snowmen *When something is impossible *When doctor gives Clara a key *When Clara dies *When Clara really isn’t dead *When someone is touched or bitten by the slug *When Sherlock Holmes appears *When the doctor says the Universe doesn’t care *When Strax says something silly, obvious, or mentions grenades